Stargate : Fanatus
by username Sperglord
Summary: A Lantean captain wakes up after being in stasis 10,000 wakes up after receiving a subspace command from Atlantis, realising it was probably not his people he decides that him and his crew will revive their race.
1. Prologue

"Sir, shields are at 20 percent we need to leave!" I heard from behind me not bothering to look back.

"We can't leave, if we lose this station we have no hope of defeating the Wraith" The captain said knowing full well the implications of losing the last Potentia factory in 2 galaxies.

"Sir, shields are at 9 percent and we do not have enough power to fire the weapon".

After a moments deliberation the captain came to a decision that no rational person would make.

"Lower the shields fire the weapon we must protect this station".

"Yes sir, lowering shields rerouting all power the the weapon". The un-named helmsmen said with no hint of fear.

The constant almost relaxing hum of the shields now gone the ship rocked with explosion throwing the entire crew around.

"SIR, the weapon is down so is main and auxiliary power, we are venting atmosphere on all decks".

The captain looked on in horror as the wraith hive turned away from the might Lantean ship and fired on the Potentia factory knocking it off its stable orbits in pieces mostly heading for the sun that it was pulling massive amounts of solar energy from.

"Sir the enemy craft is pulling away, it seems to have dropped a device". Said the helmsman.

"It's a bomb, they wish to eradicate this system by making the sun go super critical" said the captain with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Wait what's that coming towards us, IS THAT A POTENTIA?!" I screamed in disbelief.

"It is, quickly do we have power in the short range matter transport?" the helmsman said quickly.

"Yes sir enough to get that on board, the main problem is that the conduits are fried" a technician from the back of the bridge shouted.

"Can they be repaired before that bomb goes off?" the captain asked.

"I hope so sir, but really it shouldn't take to long we just to reroute the power to go through the upper conduits as most of the damage is on the lower side of the ship" the technician replied hopefully.

"Do it quickly, we will get weapons up and hope that by destroying that bomb it wont set it off".

"Sir isn't that a little risky?" the helmsman said a little shakily.

"Very risky considering the crude nature to wraith tech but what choice do we really have?". The captain replied.

"We could jump away, what is the status of the hyper drive?" the helmsman asked.

"Sir reading from the device show that it isn't a bomb, rather an energy beam of sorts meant to drill through the matter of the sun and disrupt the core" a technician said.

"Sir we have a problem with weapons, we used our entire contingent of drones and the new energy pulse weapon is entirely destroyed, the only way to stopt eh core going critical is to take the beam and weather it out" antoher technician said.

"Would we have the shield strength for that?" the captain asked quickly.

"I don't know but from what we know from wraith tech that small weapon wont have much power even if we can only take it for a short while we should stop it from being able to destroy the sun" the technician said.

"Do it" .


	2. Waking Up

AN: Sorry bout the wait had no motivation to continue after reading the piece of crap I called a first chapter but I guess live and learn, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update quicker next time.

Where am I?

I don't even know, seems like stasis considering I'm in a pod but why, what about Atlantis and the war what happened?

All these questions running through my head and I don't even know where I am, such a pathetic excuse for a captain.

I suppose I'm on my ship, The Fanatus, and we must have lost our last battle considering the stasis predicament.

After 5 minutes of waiting the pod finally opens allowing me to get to the bridge, after 10 minutes of briskly walking considering the transporters seem down I arrive at the bridge.

Aside from a little damage it seems mostly intact except for the burnt terminals and a few tossed chairs.

I sit in my control chair and try to interface into the ships computer and what I find is astonishing, after our last battle with the wraith in which we lost we were able to repair weapons and ship wide circuits enough to fire a few shots of the experimental radiation beam at the device the wraith left behind to destroy the sun of this solar system.

After a quick analysis of the battle I start looking over ship for damage and it seems it is abundant. Weapons, hyper drives, shields, sub lights and most energy distribution are all down not to mention the massive hole in the bottom of the ship or the lack of power from the main generator.

It seems after 10000 years the Potentia that we used to power the weapon for a single shot at the wraith bomb was the only thing powering the 472 pods that I and my crew were lying dormant in has depleted to under a third of its total power.

It also seems that the enhanced energy flow kept our cells from deteriorating from the stasis, I hate to think what would of become of us had the pods been operating of their internal energy from the lack of a source of power from the ship itself, we would probably look 100 and be unable to be revived.

After checking life support and the power left in the Potentia (29%) I begin the task of waking the crew, 472 pods 1 by 1 inputting the manual command, the only reason I awoke as it seems from the computer is that a subspace beacon from Atlantis was sent out through subspace, it gives me hope to think that Atlantis still stands but it is more than likely not my people as if it was we would have been rescued much faster.

If we do come home to find that some younger race has taken up residence I do not know how I will react, I feel as if at first I may want to throw them out but again our race will be gone so maybe guiding them through infancy and up tot eh point where they may be one day a race that joins our ranks as a great one, on that note I wonder how the Asguard have fared I've never met on in person but their race of warriors that held integrity and honour over all sound magnificent.

"Captain where are we?" my second in command, Lieutenant Taiarus asks.

"We are on our ship 10000 years after the battle for the Potentia station" I reply.

"Well, do you have an information as to Atlantis or our people, surely they rebuilt somewhere" he says matter of factly.

"From what I can see Atlantis stands as it was a recall beacon that awoke me from my slumber, although considering the time passed where we weren't saved and the lack of communication from them I would say a lesser race has inhabited Atlantis" I say to him.

"Well we just need to return then and retake our city, with any luck they will be kind and leave, what of the hyper drives?"

"It seems they were damaged as well as all weapons, power conduits and shields" I reply sadly.

"Are they repairable?" Taiarus asks.

"I believe so but not permanently, there seems to be a hole on the bottom of the ship that was caused by a wraith shot hitting a weak spot while our shields were down".

"I also believe weapons aren't damaged per say as just lacking any power and thus no responding but shields I fear will need a complete replacement because of the close proximity of the damage to the shield generator itself"

"And Hyper drives will require a work around of power conduits from the damage to the power grid on the lower sections of the ship, repairs to weapons and hyperdrives will take 1 day, it also seems that parts of the Potentia station remained intact mainly storage bay 4, although rarely used thanks to the pace at which we were moving supplies during the war, it may have some resources of technology useful to us and I would like you to take a jumper out and search it".

"Yes sir".

2 Hours later Taiarus returned.

"Did you find anything?" I call out to him hopefully.

"Nothing much sir it was mainly debris, we did however find 23 drones from the stations defensive arsenal floating in the debris so it wasn't a wasted trip".

"Good job Taiarus , I have decided our next move also, hyper drive repairs won't take nearly as long as I thought in fact they are nearly done and from our long range scanners which are now fully online I have determined that we don't need to repair anything else".

"From what I read it seems that the replicator planet has very distinctive energy reading coming from it, reading of Potentia output which means one of 2 things either our people rebuilt their or the far more likely possibility that the replicators still exist and in either case we can use the shipyards that they most likely built to full repair our ship" I explained.

"What if the replicators have changed their base code? Don't they despise us?" Taiarus Questioned.

"It is a risk we must take, this ship needs to be in working order before we start reclaiming lost property and this is probably the only facility in 2 galaxy's left that can achieve this" I said with conviction.

"Well it's your call but I still think it's a risky call" Said Taiarus.

"It's okay even if they are hostile I have a trick up my sleeve, there is command code hidden deep in their base code tied in with their basic function that can sever the link between all nanites on their network, only the high council and scientists that created the Asurans know about it and I just happened to be informed of it as a precaution because of my role as leading commander of destruction of the replicators. I'm still surprised that they survived we utterly destroyed that planet".

"Commander Pantel come in" my communicator buzzed on my belt.

"This is Pantel, report".

"Hyper drives are at 40 percent functioning capacity which is enough begin transit" the engineer reported.

"Good we will depart momentarily Pantel out" I replied.

I put my communicator back on my belt and turned to my first mate.

"Looks like it's time to go lets go to the bridge" I tell him.

The Asurans were having a normal day, build, replicate, update, build, replicate and update so nothing out of the norm how could Oberoth have known that a quarter of the replicators under his control had faked their last hundred thousand or so updates and had been plotting against him for years or that today would be the day they used gifted knowledge to separate their base code from the ones under Oberoth and use the command deep in their code to destroy them all.

Nor would anyone have guessed that this group of replicators was fanatically loyal to the Lanteans because of the same reprogram that gave them independence and the urge to destroy the other replicators and as this all went down a figures watched from somewhere unknown chuckling to himself thinking about the surprise the crew of the Fanatus would receive once they arrive.


	3. Friends

"Dropping out of hyperspace captain, detecting power levels consistent with Potentia from the planet" a crewman said from behind me.

"Begin broadcasting our Lantean identifying code on all channels we need to make sure they are passive" I commanded.

"No need sir they are hailing us".

"Put it on screen then" I told him".

A face then appeared on the view screen of a man with short hair looking to be around age 30, he was wearing the common robes of a Lantean with the only difference being a picture of a nanite embroidered onto his breast area.

"Commander Pantel we have been expecting you, but there is no time for pleasantries" he said quickly.

"We have detected a Lantean warship known as the Aurora on our long range scanners and from what we can tell from here there are 2 wraith cruisers on their way to it as well as an unknown vessel".

"We believe that there may be living Lanteans in stasis so we have prepared a ship for you, it is fully functioning and the same specs as your ship The Fanatus the only difference being that we made upgrades on the weapons system in form of energy weapons".

"They have a fast rate of fire and are designed to emit radiation on impact that will greatly drain any shields and quickly deteriorate hulls" he finishes.

"How do I know this is not a trick to destroy us?" is ask very sceptical of the whole thing.

"You must, we have worked hard to be able to help our masters and creators, it took much to overthrow the others and now all we want is for our creators race to once again grace the stars and for the wraith to suffer greatly the only proof we have is the mark of Janus that he left in the last update to our base code" He says.

"Check their base code and tell me if he is telling the truth" I tell Taiarus.

"It seems he is sir and it also seems this happened very recently, after we left stasis" he tells me.

"Okay we will go over and take that ship, what is its name?" I ask.

"Forward Through Dawn".

1 Hour later we had boarded the Forward Through Dawn and received the coordinates to this stranded ship and then after 10 minutes in hyperspace we get to the location.

It seemed the wraith cruisers were less that 1 minute away and the unknown ship was preparing to leave and that's when I noticed the signal…. That a ship was about to self destruct.

I scrambled to the transporter and beamed to their ship, quickly reaching the bridge I input the Lantean master override code for self-destructs stopping it dead in its tracks, I transport back to my own bridge and tell everyone to prepare for battle and to hail the unknown vessel.

"Unknown vessel, I am Patel, commander of the Lantean Warship forward Through Dawn, you have committed an act of war by trying to destroy one of our ships. State your intentions and race or we will be forced to open fire".

It only took seconds for a reply to come.

"Don't shoot we are friendly, my name is Steven Caldwell commander of the Earth ship Daedalus, we don't have the firepower to take out the wraith cruisers on their way so with the Commander of the Auroras consent we initiated its self-destruct" The apparently Earth ship replied.

"So you have the commander of the ship hostage is that it?" I ask.

"No we don't, he is still on the ship, after being in stasis ten thousand years the entire crew is beyond resuscitation as their bodies would give out". The earth ship replied.

"That seems fair enough but we ask you to leave the system now, our ship is more than a match for 2 cruisers and we will be taking the Aurora back home to repair and help the crew" I ordered.

The Earth ship didn't waste any time before jumping away and not long after that the 2 cruisers came out of hyperspace, they lasted less than 30 seconds under the intense radiation of the new weapons.

After dealing with the cruisers the FTD towed the Aurora into hyperspace back to Asura to see if the Asurans could repair it.

Helping the crew wasn't hard, the stasis pods weren't at fault for the ageing but the power system was.

The pods were designed to be powered from the ships main or auxiliary power and to use the small generation capacity of itself as a last resort the only downside of the internal power is it isn't enough to stop all damage.

So because the Aurora had no power to give the pods the crew aged in them but now that power was restored they stopped ageing entirely and with the advancements of Lantean medical technology it wasn't hard to heal all of the damaged cells and "reverse" the aging process.

Although it was easy it was still time-consuming but could be done from the pods themselves, and by the time the FTD had towed the Aurora back to Asuras the crew were all back at the condition they were when entering the pods.

When the ships returned to Asura a very surprising sight waited for them, the Fanatus fully repaired and in orbit but that wasn't the only part, the 5 other Aurora class ships sitting there also caused a reaction but that again, wasn't all.

During the Lantean Wraith war during later stages when facility's started falling the Lantean high council thought it prudent to make all facility's moveable by hyperspace so shipyards and all other orbital production facility's were modified to be hyperspace capable.

And sitting in orbit of the planet were 2 Emperor class shipyards, largest ever created and with capability of creating a city ship the only downside was the amount of power required by apparently that was thought of as well if the 2 Potentia factory's that were with them was any indication.

The other production facility's that were there included a drone factory, food production facility and a multipurpose creation factory.

The multipurpose facility was where chairs, consoles or any other general items that would be needed in a facility were created.

But the thing that surprised them the most was the city ship floating in orbit.

Suddenly the Aurora was repaired, it just went from completely derelict to pristine condition and then without warning every ship and facility entered hyperspace.


End file.
